


Oh, how you try to command it all still (but every single time it shifts one way or another)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, I mean I think there's some humor in this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Cor Leonis, a bit of a breather drabble before we get serious again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Cor has become rather accustomed to Nyx pulling off seemingly impossible feats for the greater good of their kingdom.But literally tripping over the High Chancellor of Niflheim while on a standard mission to dismantle a magitek facility is something that's on an entirely different level and he thinks he's going to need a strong drink (or twelve) just to wrap his mind around the sheer absurdity of the situation.(He vaguely wonders if this is how Regis and Clarus feel whenever he finds himself neck-deep into some sort of ridiculous trouble, then dismisses the notion because that way lies madness and he's got enough of that on his hands already.)
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	Oh, how you try to command it all still (but every single time it shifts one way or another)

**Oh, how you try to command it all still (but every single time it shifts one way or another)**

* * *

"Wait," Cor says into his phone, torn between incredulity and a vague sort of uneasiness, "you what?"

"Ran into Ardyn during my mission," Nyx repeats patiently, sounding for all the world like he's _laughing_ at Cor on the other end of the call.

"You _what_ ," he repeats, more strident this time because no, really, _what_. "What do you mean _you ran into him_?

"Well, I had my strike teams targeting the generators of the magitek production facility while I snooped around for any critical information," Nyx explains. "Only then I came across the High Chancellor himself."

" _Former_ High Chancellor," a familiar smarmy tone interjects, barely audible through the phone's speakers and Cor can feel his teeth grinding before he even realizes that he's clenched his jaw almost hard enough to crack a tooth.

"Nyx, what the fuck," is all he can think of to say, so he lets it slip out of his mouth without much thought because he and Nyx are good enough friends by this point that the other man won't take offense.

Also because, seriously: What. The. Fuck.

Because Cor has become rather accustomed to Nyx pulling off seemingly impossible feats for the greater good of their kingdom.

But literally tripping over the High Chancellor of Niflheim while on a standard mission to dismantle a magitek facility is something that's on an _entirely_ different level from even the usual heroics and he thinks he's going to need a strong drink (or twelve) just to wrap his mind around the sheer absurdity of the situation.

(He vaguely wonders if this is how Regis and Clarus feel whenever he finds himself neck-deep into some sort of ridiculous trouble, then dismisses the notion because that way lies madness and clearly he's got enough of that on his hands already.)

"Fuck, Cor, it's not like I did this on purpose," Nyx says now, indignant and borderline defensive. "It just happened!"

"You either have the best luck in the world," Cor mutters, "or the worst."

"Story of my fucking life," Nyx grumbles, aggrieved and long-suffering. Then, in a more serious tone, "Look, you fill Regis in on this, uh, latest development, okay? Also, the Glaives I brought with me for the original mission are tagging along for additional security but I'd really appreciate an official Crownsguard escort once we get closer to Insomnia, because I don't trust this bastard as far as I can throw him."

"How rude," the Chancellor puts in, but from what Cor can hear through the phone's tinny speakers his tone is more mocking than offending . "And here I'd thought we were growing so close."

"And here I'd thought that you weren't going to do anything that makes me want to stab you in the face," Nyx retorts, practically a hiss.

"I'll have a team standing by at Hammerhead," Cor tells his friend, even as questions pile up in his head. "Do you need anything else?"

"Five strong drinks and a week of sleep," is Nyx's wry response. "But beyond that, no."

"Alright," Cor says, because he can't think of anything else _to_ say. "I'll brief Regis and we'll figure out what our next move will be once you return."

"Sounds good," Nyx replies. "See you soon."

"See you soon," Cor echoes, and then the call ends, leaving him alone in his office with nothing but towering stacks of paperwork for company.

He eyes the paperwork dubiously for moment because he swears it's taller than it had been just a moment before, then sighs and trudges across the hall to Monica's office. "I need you to prep a team for deployment to Hammerhead," he tells her without preamble. "Armed escort, high danger," he tacks on, then reverses course and heads for the throne room so he can share the news of Ardyn Izunia's 'capture' with his king.

(He finds it exceptionally gratifying, if also somewhat hilarious, when the first words out of Regis's mouth are "What the fuck.")


End file.
